Kiss From A Rose
by Reky
Summary: Ele a viu crescer. Assim como prometido, ele a protegeu de tudo que a fizesse sofrer. Mas agora estava na hora de cada um seguir seu próprio caminho. Despedidas são sempre difíceis e sempre necessárias, mas isso não quer dizer que terão de ser para sempre. Rose e James Sirius - sem incesto. Completa.


**Kiss From A** **Rose  
**_Beijo de uma rosa_

* * *

_And now that the rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey (__**Kiss From A Rose, Seal**)._

Creio que seja como dizem nos livros e filmes. É sempre no final que pensamos no começo. Naquele dia, uma parte de minha vida estava terminando, mas parecia que o começo estava muito mais presente em minha mente do que o momento que estava acontecendo a minha frente. As lembranças do ontem simplesmente flutuavam pelos meus olhos enquanto o final se proclamava no hoje.

Despedidas são sempre difíceis e sempre necessárias, mas isso não quer dizer que terão de ser para sempre.

* * *

_At the beggining with you (__**At the beginning, Anastasia**__)._

Eu tinha apenas dois anos quando vi aqueles grandes olhos azuis brilharem para mim pela primeira vez.

Você pode até duvidar de que eu realmente me recorde de algo que ocorreu há tanto tempo. Vou ser sincero, eu também duvidaria. Mas é a mais pura verdade. Não tenho a mais absoluta certeza, mas, se tivesse, eu diria que essa é a minha primeira lembrança.

E a mais feliz de todas elas até hoje.

Minha tia Hermione carregava um pequeno embrulho rosa nas mãos, com um sorriso maior que o rosto em sua face carinhosa. Seu marido, meu tio Rony, apoiava suas mãos grandes em seus ombros, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Eu podia jurar que via um pequeno brilho próximo aos seus lábios – literalmente, um pai babão.

Então, quando me aproximei dos dois, percebi que a barriga de tia Hermione havia diminuído parcialmente. Olhei para trás e a barriga de minha mãe ainda estava tão grande que era como se ela tivesse engolido uma melancia inteira, sem ao menos mastigar. No entanto, os olhos castanhos de mamãe – iguais aos meus – estavam rasos de lágrimas. Ela me guiou até perto de meus tios e falou.

- Olhe só, James. – Mamãe pressionou meu ombro levemente. – Essa é sua mais nova prima. Rose Weasley.

Pisquei, tentando me acostumar com a novidade. Quer dizer que agora eu tenho mais uma prima garota? Como uma criança, não pude evitar fazer uma careta. Afinal, quando é que eu ganharia um primo para brincar comigo?

Tia Hermione riu com minha expressão.

- Calma, James. Logo, logo você terá um irmãozinho para brincar com você, não é verdade? – Ela sorriu carinhosamente, sem tirar os olhos do embrulho cor de rosa. Então, levantou-os na direção da minha mãe e perguntou. – Quando é que o pequeno Albus virá mesmo?

Mamãe sorriu, animada.

- Semana que vem.

Enquanto as duas conversavam sobre o que quer que seja que as mulheres falam, percebi que meu pai chegara ao quarto da maternidade em que nos encontrávamos e se adiantou para cumprimentar tio Rony e tia Hermione. Ele abraçou mamãe pela cintura e engataram uma conversa repleta de altas gargalhadas.

Tia Hermione continuava sentada, mas parecia não ter percebido que uma das pequenas e frágeis mãozinhas de minha prima havia saído do embrulho cor de rosa. Era inverno e, apesar de não estar frio ali dentro, eu podia ver aquela pequena parte daquele corpinho tremendo.

Estendi minha mão para colocar a dela de volta para dentro do pano, mas ela não permitiu. Agarrou meu dedo com uma força que eu julgava ser impossível para um bebê recém-nascido. Naquele momento, toda a sala ficou em silêncio e o som de um riso de bebê ecoou por todo o quarto.

- James. – Tia Hermione me chamou, sorrindo levemente emocionada. – Veja só, ela gostou de você!

- Sim, James. – Tio Rony disse e passou suas mãos por meus cabelos, que, já naquela época, eram desgrenhados. – Você sabe, garoto. Essa menininha aqui algum dia irá crescer; mas, por enquanto, é apenas uma frágil e pequena rosa que deve ser protegida a todo custo. – Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes, como se estivesse pensando no que diria em seguida. – Você me ajudaria a tomar conta dela, James?

Foi naquele momento, naquele dia, que senti pela primeira vez aquela sensação quente subindo pelo meu peito. Era felicidade, misturada com satisfação. Mesmo sendo uma criança, meu tio havia confiado a mim essa tarefa. Sentindo aquela pequena mãozinha apertar novamente a minha, eu tive certeza.

Durante todos os anos seguintes, e até quando eu pudesse, eu protegeria aquela pequena rosa de tudo que pudesse machucá-la.

Era uma promessa.

* * *

_They were sitting on the strawberry swing (__**Strawberry Swing**__, _**Coldplay**).

Os anos passaram e eu cresci. Assim como Rose também cresceu. E Albus, meu irmão que nasceu exatamente uma semana depois de Rose.

Agora, eu tinha sete anos e minha prima e meu irmão, cinco. Era verão e o calor estava se mostrando insuportável, principalmente para os padrões frios e úmidos de Londres. Nós estávamos brincando em um parquinho próximo a minha casa, quando Albus disse que precisava ir ao banheiro e minha mãe foi acompanha-lo. Enquanto isso, tia Hermione foi buscar alguns sorvetes para nós.

Rose e eu nos revezávamos no balanço. Uma vez, ela me balançava e na outra, eu a balançava. E vice versa. Naquele momento, eu a balançava enquanto ouvia, com certo prazer e alegria, sua risada contagiante reverberar por todo o parquinho. Algumas mulheres mais velhas até chegavam a virar o rosto ao passarem por ali somente para ver quem é que ria tão gostosamente assim. Rose havia crescido. Seus cabelos de um tom ruivo-escuro estavam ondulando nas pontas e ela estava com eles presos em duas marias-chiquinhas laterais.

- Mais forte, James! – Ela me pedia, ainda rindo. – Mais forte, vamos!

Eu ria, mas balançava um pouco mais forte.

Até que, em um momento de distração, eu virei a cabeça e ouvi o som de algo chocando-se contra o chão.

Em seguida, o choro.

Tia Hermione apareceu correndo, derrubando os picolés no chão de areia. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Rose, observando cautelosamente o joelho machucado. Estava sangrando. Além do joelho, minha prima ainda possuía arranhões nos braços e uma marca vermelha no meio da testa. Seu choro fazia meus ouvidos arderem, mas eu estava sem reação.

Por minha culpa, Rose se machucara.

Meu tio nunca me perdoaria! Eu deveria ficar observando ela, tomando conta dela, mas eu me distraí... Graças a isso, minha pequena estava chorando inconsolavelmente.

Minha tia chamou minha atenção. Ela parecia bastante calma, considerando que sua filha estava toda esfolada a sua frente.

- James! James, querido...! O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Tia Hermione... – Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Me desculpe! Foi sem querer...! Eu estava balançando a Rose e de repente ela caiu...! Não sei o que aconteceu... Foi tão de repente...!

Vi minha mãe ao longe, começando a se aproximar lentamente de mãos dadas com Albus. Ao perceber minha expressão de desespero, ela apertou o passo, fazendo o pobre Albus quase tropeçar atrás de si.

- Oh, meu Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui?

- Mamãe! – Eu a abracei, chorando sem escrúpulos na curvatura de seu pescoço.

Tia Hermione explicou a situação para ela e, pegando Rose no colo, levou-a até um banco que havia ali perto. O choro de minha priminha já estava mais contido. Enquanto tia Hermione ia até uma barraquinha comprar água mineral para limpar o machucado de Rose, aproximei-me dela.

- Rosie... Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção te derrubar do balanço.

Rose fungou, passando o braço ralado pelo rosto para limpá-lo das lágrimas. Então, sorriu para mim.

- Eu sei, Jay! Eu é que aproveitei que você não estava olhando e abri os braços. Aí eu me desequilibrei e PUF! Caí. – Ela riu.

- Então... Então quer dizer que não foi culpa minha? – A ruivinha balançou a cabeça. – Então, eu posso continuar te protegendo, Rosie? Tio Rony não vai ficar bravo comigo por você ter caído?

Ela pareceu confusa com as minhas perguntas, mas me estendeu sua mãozinha e me puxou para um gostoso abraço.

* * *

_There's never a right time to say goodbye (__**Say Goodbye, Chris Brown**__)._

Rose não estava preparada para o dia em que eu iria para Hogwarts. Ela estava entre o grupo da família que me escoltou até Kings Cross e, com nove anos, ela fazia um bico maior que o de muitos pássaros, além de não querer soltar minha mão por nada neste mundo.

É claro que eu estava animado por finalmente estar indo para Hogwarts. Algumas semanas atrás, havia me infiltrado no escritório de meu pai e encontrado onde ele escondia o Mapa do Maroto de meu avô. Até agora, ele não havia dito uma palavra sobre o incidente, mas desconfiava que ele sabia que estava comigo. Eu tinha dado o melhor de mim para escondê-lo das vistas de qualquer um, colocando-o entre os estribos de minha cama, mas um dia Rose me encontrara olhando extasiado para todas as linhas que formavam o castelo de Hogwarts.

Ela tinha entrado no meu quarto para me falar de algo que Albus havia feito (creio que ele estragou a boneca nova dela), mas eu não prestava a mínima atenção nela. Apenas ficava observando os poucos pés que andavam calmamente pelas salas e corredores da minha futura escola, como os de Minerva McGonagall, Rúbeo Hagrid e Argos Filch. É claro que Rose ficou irritada por não obter respostas e por eu não criticar as ações de Albus.

Foi então que, sorrateiramente, ela se aproximou de mim e arrancou o mapa de minhas mãos.

- EI! – Gritei, tentando pegar o mapa de suas mãos. – Rose, não vê que estou ocupado aqui?

- Não, eu _vejo _que você não está ouvindo _nada _do que eu te digo!

A raiva me dominou e eu pude sentir o sangue fluindo em minhas orelhas. Sem dúvida, eu estava vermelho.

- Rose. Me. Devolva. Já. Esse. Mapa. – Tentei dizer controladamente.

- Não. – Ela respondeu.

- Rose. _Agora_.

- Não se você não escutar o que eu tenho a falar.

Bufei, jogando-me desajeitadamente na cadeira do computador.

- Certo. O que Albus fez desta vez?

- _Esqueça _o Albus. Agora eu quero falar de você. James, desde que recebeu a sua carta de Hogwarts, você virou outra pessoa! Só fala sobre como está ansioso para ir para Hogwarts, desconversa quando tentamos falar sobre outra coisa e agora não escuta mais o que tenho a dizer...! – Rose lançou um olhar de desprezo para o mapa em suas mãos. – Acho que descobri o porquê de todo esse comportamento.

- Oh, Rose, por _Merlin! _Não bote a culpa em um mapa! Não posso fazer nada se você está com inveja por eu estar indo para Hogwarts e você terá que ficar aqui, nessa sua vidinha de sempre.

Arrependi-me no instante seguinte em que disse isso. Os orbes azuis de Rose se arregalaram e eu pude perceber suas mãos tremendo. De tanta força que fazia para não derramar lágrimas, seus olhos começavam a avermelhar.

- Certo. – Ela disse roucamente antes de jogar o mapa em cima de minha cama e sair como um furacão pela porta.

Assim que a porta bateu, lembro-me de ter levado as mãos ao cabelo e de ter começado a puxá-los, arrancando alguns fios. Bati a cabeça na escrivaninha repetidas vezes e girei enfurecidamente na cadeira, sem esquecer de me xingar de idiota a cada três segundos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando já havia me acalmado, desci para a sala e perguntei para meus pais, que assistiam abraçados à televisão, se eles sabiam onde Rose estava. Meu pai arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ela saiu faz alguns minutos, filho. Parecia bem chateada.

Chutei o batente da porta quando saía da sala, arrependendo-me logo em seguida por causa da dor que isso me trouxe. Decidi que não deixaria as coisas ficarem desse jeito entre nós. Eu iria embora dentro de uma semana e não queria que minha pequena não falasse comigo por causa do meu comportamento idiota ao extremo. Assim, corri para meu quarto para calçar meus tênis e saí como uma _Firebolt _de casa, correndo até onde Rose morava, há umas cinco quadras de casa.

Encontrei-a uns cem metros de distância de sua residência. Ela caminhava lentamente, com a cabeça baixa – certamente chorando – e eu me apressei para alcança-la antes que ela entrasse e meu tio me proibisse de vê-la por tê-la feito chorar.

- Rose! – Gritei.

- James? – Ela sussurrou, virando-se confusa para mim. – O que faz aqui? – Minha prima estreitou os olhos, com a voz seca. – Achei que estava ocupado demais vivendo sua vidinha de aluno de Hogwarts.

- _Outch_. – Agarrei meu estômago, como se o que ela tinha acabado de me dizer tivesse me machucado profundamente. Não que não tenha... Mas isso fez um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios. – Essa doeu, baixinha. Eu corri tudo isso para me desculpar e você me trata assim? – Virei as costas para ela. – Quer saber? Esquece. Todo esse seu desprezo me desmotivou.

- Está certo. – Disse ela, continuando seu caminho.

- EI! Espera! Rose, eu estava brincando! – Corri novamente até ficar de frente para ela. Minha respiração estava entrecortada, estava todo suado e minha aparência não deveria ser das melhores, mas me atrevi a lançar um sorriso maroto para ela. Rose sempre elogiava meu sorriso maroto. – Ei, era só uma brincadeira, viu? Você querendo ou não me ouvir, eu vou pedir desculpas de qualquer jeito. Não quero ficar brigado com você, Rosie... Não sabendo que vou ficar quatro meses fora de casa, sem poder conversar com você, dar risadas com você e ver você me olhar com essa cara bravinha sempre que eu fizer uma de minhas besteiras. – Ela riu. – Por favor, Rosie, desculpe-me por estar sendo esse completo tapado nessa última semana. Desculpe-me por não te ouvir. Eu prometo, _juro, _que irei escutar tudo o que você tiver a me dizer daqui em diante e-

Fui interrompido pela risada dela.

- James, calma. Respire fundo. Eu já entendi. Você se desculpa. – Ela suspirou. – Mas, James, quem deveria estar se desculpando, na verdade, sou eu... Fiquei triste por você estar me deixando depois de todos esses anos juntos, essa é a verdade. Ouvir você falar sobre Hogwarts me machucava. Machuca. Eu tenho medo que algo mude entre nós... Que você volte não sendo mais o _meu_ Jay. Vou sentir sua falta.

Sorri, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Quando se trata de Rose, sou uma verdadeira manteiga derretida.

- Eu também sentirei sua falta, Rosie.

Uma semana depois, no dia de meu embarque para Hogwarts, eu realmente acreditei que Rose não soltaria da minha mão. Mas assim que o apito do trem soou, ela a largou e, com pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos, aproximou-se para me abraçar.

- Daqui dois anos, eu estarei aqui com você, Jamie...!

Sorri e acariciei seus cabelos ruivos, que continuavam cacheados somente nas pontas.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, pequena.

* * *

_One more mile to Jericho (__**Jericho, Hilary Duff**__)._

E não tinha mesmo. Dois anos depois, lá estava Rose Weasley, próxima de mim e de meu irmão, pronta para embarcarmos para Hogwarts. Eu estava indo para o terceiro ano e já me sentia habituado com o trem e as regras da escola (apesar de somente sabe-las por ter quebrado mais de sessenta delas em dois anos). Por isso, quando entramos no Expresso, eu conduzi os dois pelo corredor, procurando pelo vagão que eu e meus amigos costumávamos usar.

- O carrinho de doces começará a passar daqui meia hora, aproximadamente. Ah, achei! Danny, aqui! – Acenei para meu melhor amigo, Daniel Davies, que estava com a cabeça para fora do compartimento, provavelmente me procurando. – E aí, Danny? Como foram as férias?

- Ah, cara! A Austrália é tão linda! Eu e meus pais estamos pensando em voltar para lá no ano que vem. Quer ir? – Dei de ombros, dizendo que deveria conversar com meus pais antes de aceitar qualquer convite. Daniel se virou para Rose e Albus, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – E aí, Jay-Jay, não vai apresentar?

- Claro, já ia me esquecendo! – Ri. – Esse é meu irmão, Albus, e minha prima, Rose. Estão indo para o primeiro ano deles.

- Ah, o primeiro ano... – Suspirou Dan, nostálgico. – Aproveitem, garotos, piora com o passar dos anos. – Disse ele, dando um tapinha consolador nos ombros de Albie. – Mas o que estão esperando? Entrem, entrem!

Engatamos uma conversa divertida sobre as Casas de Hogwarts. Meu irmão estava temeroso quanto a Sonserina e esperava não cair nessa Casa. Tanto eu quanto Daniel somos grifinórios, mas compreendo a apreensão de Albus, porque também não me sentia confortável com a ideia de cair na Sonserina com a idade dele, apesar de não ter admitido isso para ninguém.

Quando o assunto mudou para Quadribol, notei que Rose não havia dito em que Casa gostaria de cair. Na realidade, desde que entrara no trem, eu não me recordava de ela ter dito sequer um 'ah'. Virando-me para ela, preocupado com sua quietude, notei que ela estava com um olhar vago – vendo, mas não _enxergando_. Devia estar em outro mundo, como costumava ficar sempre que pensava demais.

Suspirei antes de acenar em frente de seu rosto. Ela piscou, confusa, e se virou para mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Que foi, James?

- Nada. Você só me parece... Distraída.

Ela franziu a testa.

- É. Bem, é verdade. Desculpe-me por isso. – Sorriu novamente, mas percebi que ela já estava retornando para aquele seu mundinho de pensamentos.

- Ei, Rose, olhe para mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode falar para mim, não tem ninguém ouvindo.

Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção de Albus e Daniel, mas percebeu que os dois conversavam animadamente sobre os times que provavelmente estariam na próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Suspirando, ela me confessou:

- Lembra-se que, na estação, nossos pais não paravam de lançar olhares desconfortáveis para uma família? – Assenti. – Aqueles eram os Malfoy. Você sabe, Lucius Malfoy, o antigo Comensal da Morte das histórias que tio Harry contava para nós.

- Sim, Rose, eu me lembro... Mas o que têm eles?

- Eu... – Rose franziu o cenho. – Eu não sei. Algo no menino me incomodou. Mas deve ter sido somente o que meu pai disse, sobre eu ter que tirar notas melhores que ele. – Ela deu de ombros.

Eu ri.

- E é isso o que você pretende fazer?

- James, olhe só para mim...! Sou filha de Hermione Granger, que mais você espera que eu faça?

Sorri. Ah, Rosie, se você soubesse...

Se _nós _soubéssemos...

* * *

_Why do love always feel like a battlefield? _(_**Battlefield, Jordin Sparks**__)._

Talvez tenha sido o que tio Rony falou para Rose aquele dia na estação. Talvez fosse só a antiga rivalidade entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy se fazendo presente novamente. Ou talvez o santo de Rose simplesmente não tivesse batido com o de Scorpius... Mas a questão é: desde que os dois se falaram pela primeira vez, tudo o que saía do encontro dos dois eram faíscas.

E não me refiro a faíscas boas.

Era como se a Terceira Guerra Bruxa começasse cada vez que ambos se encontravam pelos corredores. Tenho pena dos professores que tiveram que aguentar os dois em uma mesma sala. Discussões sobre os mais variados assuntos surgiam, desde a prova de Transfiguração até quem roubara o queijinho do jantar de quem.

Eu sabia que Rose tinha gênio forte. Desde criança, ela sempre foi muito carinhosa e gentil, mas quando a irritávamos, ela se tornava impossível. E Scorpius Malfoy fazia questão de irritá-la todos os dias, fazendo com que a vida de minha prima não ficasse muito fácil.

A promessa que fizera a meu tio onze anos atrás ainda permanecia a mesma. Minha missão era proteger Rose de qualquer coisa, para que ela florescesse uma linda flor, e nada me impediria de fazer isso – muito menos um Malfoy.

Por isso que eu sempre estava junto dela quando essas discussões começavam. Podia ser no corredor, eu estava lá. No meio do jantar, ah!, olha o James ali! Até mesmo nas aulas, eu dava um jeito de me infiltrar nas salas para defender minha pequena. Tudo isso graças ao Mapa do Maroto, é claro.

Os anos passaram e a rivalidade entre eles apenas aumentava, o que tornava suas brigas cada vez mais colossais. Somente para aumentar ainda mais a competição que havia, Rose era grifinória e Malfoy sonserino. Ambos jogavam quadribol como goleiros e, sempre que um falhava, o outro estava lá para rir da cara do perdedor. Os professores tentavam conter tudo logo que começava, mas justamente naquele dia, não havia ninguém por perto.

Eu estava matando aula em uma classe vazia com um pomo de ouro nas mãos. Aquele era meu último ano em Hogwarts, enquanto Albus e Rose estavam no quinto ano. Mais uma vez, eu teria que deixa-la para trás. Apertei o pomo em minha mão. Como eu poderia proteger Rose da lábia de Malfoy se eu não estaria mais na escola a partir do ano que vem?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um Albus mais descabelado que o usual abriu subitamente e com um estrondo a porta da sala. Ele se aproximou arfando de mim, claramente afoito.

- James... Rose... Ala Hospitalar... Malfoy.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. No mesmo instante, eu já estava correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em meu desespero tentando me lembrar de como chegar à Ala Hospitalar.

Rose estava lá, deitada em uma cama. Desacordada. De longe, eu pude ver uma mancha vermelha em sua têmpora que não podia pertencer aos seus cabelos. O _maldito _a fizera bater a cabeça! Ele a fez _sangrar_! O sangue subiu à minha cabeça e eu já estava prestes a sair da Ala para dar uma lição naquela doninha quando percebi que, todo aquele tempo, ele estivera ali.

Scorpius estava encolhido na cadeira ao lado da cama de Rose, a cabeça escondida entre as mãos. Aproximei-me mais dele e percebi que algumas lágrimas caíam por seu rosto e repousavam em seu colo. O sonserino sussurrava para si mesmo.

- Não era minha intenção... Não era o que eu queria... Weasley, diga-me que vai ficar bem. – Ele levantou o rosto, olhando para a face pálida de Rose e passando as mãos por sua fronte, retirando alguns fios de cabelo dali. – Sem você aqui, o que eu farei?

- Ela vai ficar bem.

As palavras saíram de minha boca antes que notasse. Cheguei até a olhar para os lados, averiguando se aquela frase realmente saíra _desta _boca. Mas não havia mais ninguém no salão, além de nós três.

Meus pés me conduziram até Scorpius e me posicionei ao seu lado, acariciando levemente os fios rubros do cabelo de Rose.

- Rosie é forte. Ela ficará bem. – Estreitei os olhos, olhando fixamente para o garoto ao meu lado. – Mas não tenho certeza quanto a você.

Por um momento, o louro pareceu apreensivo, como se esperasse que eu batesse nele naquele momento. Não que me faltasse vontade. Mas eu entendia que o garoto estava arrependido. Nunca vira o menino Malfoy chorar antes, por isso eu sabia que aquelas lágrimas que ele derramara era sinceras.

Meu coração apertou e minha garganta ficou seca. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, muito embora tivesse plena consciência de que nem mesmo Scorpius deveria saber o que se passava naquela sala.

Virei-me de costas para ele e, enquanto me afastava, só pude sussurrar.

- Eu deixo Rose em suas mãos agora, Malfoy. Cuide bem dela.

Eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido.

E acho que, naquele instante, ele soube o que significava.

* * *

_Tell me, what do you do when it all falls apart? (__**When It All Falls Apart, The Veronicas**__)._

Após o acidente, Scorpius Malfoy se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente. Rose ficou internada aproximadamente uma semana por conta da batida de cabeça e eu somente fui visita-la uma vez nesse meio tempo. Mas ela não sabe disso, pois no instante em que entrei na Ala, um cheiro adocicado de flores invadiu minhas narinas e eu vi que tudo ao seu redor estava enfeitado com rosas vermelhas. Scorpius Malfoy segurava um ramalhete em sua direção e ela sorria timidamente para ele, agradecendo-o por trazer-lhe flores todos os dias.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu dei meia volta, pondo-me para fora daquela cena.

Scorpius Malfoy estava fazendo um trabalho melhor do que eu jamais fizera.

Pouco tempo depois, os dois não se desgrudavam. Os boatos se espalharam: era claro que estavam juntos. Eu os observava ao longe. Rose sempre abria um sorriso radiante quando ele se aproximava. Abraçava-o mais fortemente do que quando ela me abraçava na época em que éramos crianças. As guerras não aconteciam mais e eu podia ver o alívio nos rostos dos professores.

Os meses passaram e me formei em Hogwarts. Com um aperto no peito, despedi-me de minha escola e, oficialmente, disse adeus à Rose e à promessa que, há quinze anos, fizera ao meu tio. Eu não era mais necessário na vida dela; agora, ela tinha Scorpius para protegê-la.

* * *

_I don't want to wait another day (__**Stickwitu, The Pussy Cat Dolls**__)._

Deixei a barba e o cabelo crescerem. Mudei-me da casa de meus pais. Comecei a trabalhar meio-período em uma livraria em Londres. Ganhava pouco, mas era o suficiente para minha vida de solteiro. Ganhei alguns quilos por causa de minha dieta nada saudável, mas não cheguei a ficar gordo. Apenas... Fofinho.

Um dia, em outubro, Rose veio até mim.

- Rose, que faz aqui? – Perguntei perplexo ao abrir a porta e me deparar com ela toda encharcada a minha frente. Chovia lá fora. – Não era para você estar na escola?

- Era, tecnicamente. – Ela murmurou, abrindo espaço para que entrasse. Sentou-se de frente à lareira, posicionando as mãos de forma de as aquecesse. – Meus pais não podem saber que estou aqui.

- Então, _por que_ está aqui?

- James – ela hesitou. – Nós não nos falamos decentemente há quase um ano. Não acha isso estranho?

Desconversei.

- E, por Merlin, Rose! Como você chegou aqui? Vocês, do sexto ano, já tiveram aulas de aparatação?

- Começam no segundo semestre. Dei uma adiantada lendo alguns livros. – Deu de ombros. Estava prestes a alertá-la quanto ao risco de ela poder ter se estrunchado, mas não consegui interrompê-la. – Eu respondi à sua pergunta, James. Agora quero que responda a minha.

Por um momento, fiquei somente observando as labaredas se levantando na fogueira. Elas brilhavam de uma forma alucinante.

- Não acho, Rose. – Respondi, enfim. – Na verdade, eu que decidi por me afastar de você.

Ela não pareceu surpresa com minha resposta.

- Já imaginava algo do tipo. – Disse, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, mania que eu sabia que havia puxado de tia Hermione. – Posso perguntar por quê?

- Olha, Rose, já está tarde. É meia noite. Seu toque de recolher foi há três horas. Não era para você estar dormindo?

- Não consegui. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Minha mente... Ela, simplesmente, não se aquietava.

- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei, começando a me preocupar. Sentei-me ao seu lado, passando um braço por cima de seus ombros e trazendo-a mais para perto. Fazia tempo que não ficávamos tão próximos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas ainda mordia o lábio.

- Nada com que deva se preocupar.

Cutuquei sua costela.

- Veremos.

Rose suspirou profundamente.

- É o Scorpius. – Franzi o cenho. Ainda não me acostumara a ouvi-la chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Não parecia natural para mim. – Ele... – Ela enrubesceu. – Ele me pediu em casamento.

- O QUÊ?

Levantei-me do sofá, sem reação alguma além de ficar com a boca aberta. Rose mexia em suas mãos nervosamente.

- Foi agora a pouco, quando estávamos na ronda de monitores. Ele simplesmente se agachou na minha frente do nada e, então, fez a proposta.

- E o que você disse? – Consegui balbuciar.

- Disse que ia pensar.

Comecei a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Esse Malfoy...! Ah, ele ia se ver comigo!

- Rose, Rose querida...! Você _não pode _aceitar essa proposta, será que não vê? Vocês têm apenas dezesseis anos!

- Sim, James, mas ano que vem já seremos maiores de idade...! E, mesmo assim, não precisamos nos casar logo agora. Podemos esperar alguns anos.

- Rose, você enlouqueceu? Ele é um _Malfoy_!

- E eu o amo, James! – Ela gritou com toda sua força. – Meu Merlin, é tão difícil assim perceber que eu o amo mais do que tudo? – Rose soluçou e pôs as mãos na frente do rosto. – Quando estou com ele, tudo muda! Eu me sinto tão feliz com ele, tão... Tão _completa_! Achei que você, de todas as pessoas, entenderia como eu me sinto.

Engoli em seco. Novamente, eu fizera Rose chorar. Joguei-me ao seu lado no sofá e peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo, enrolando o cacho da ponta em meus dedos. Ela recostou-se em mim e pude sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo de rosas.

Rose era uma verdadeira rosa.

- Afastei-me de você porque achei que não teria mais utilidade alguma, já que você tinha Scorpius. Assim que você nasceu, fiz uma promessa com seu pai. Disse que a protegeria. No dia de seu acidente, percebi que Scorpius poderia tomar meu lugar no instante em que o vi ao seu lado naquela cama. Compreendi o que seu pai quis dizer naquele dia. Ele queria que eu a fizesse feliz e protegesse essa felicidade. Mas, Rose, ninguém pode ser feliz sem sofrer... Por todos aqueles anos, eu procurei te afastar do sofrimento, das coisas tristes da vida. Pelo menos, tentei. Então você entrou em Hogwarts e Scorpius Malfoy ameaçava todo dia a felicidade que eu havia construído ao seu redor. – Soltei uma risada nasalada. – Acredite em mim quando digo que ninguém o odiava mais do que eu. Hoje eu penso que Scorpius percebeu tudo o que eu fazia para você naquela época e quis te mostrar que nada na vida era daquele jeito. Ao contrário de mim, ele quis te mostrar o mundo real, ao invés de privá-la dele, como eu havia feito. Foi ele quem abriu seus olhos, Rose, e eu acho que entendo porque você o ama tanto.

Ela sorriu emocionada para mim.

- Se ele te faz feliz, não sei o que está esperando para aceitar essa proposta, Rosie.

Minha pequena me abraçou mais forte do que nunca, deu um beijo em minha bochecha, agradeceu-me profundamente e, antes que percebesse, ela já havia ido embora.

* * *

_I haven't forgot (__**Remember When, Avril Lavigne**__)._

Eles não quiseram esperar alguns anos, como Rose havia me dito. Esperariam até a formatura e, então, casariam-se. A princípio, isso fez com que me arrependesse amargamente por tê-la encorajado a aceitar a proposta de casamento. Mas então ela me convidou para ser seu padrinho. E eu não poderia recusar.

Rose já não era uma menininha. Ela já não era mais a _minha _menininha. Tinha crescido, era uma mulher agora. Uma mulher que vestia um belíssimo vestido branco e que, em poucos minutos, estaria prestes a entrar em um altar para se casar com o homem que ela amava.

Enquanto eu a via ajustar os últimos retoques no espelho, foi impossível não me lembrar daquela menina ruiva que vinha correndo em minha direção para brincarmos. Da menina chorando por ter caído do balanço.

Do bebê segurando firmemente minha mão em seu primeiro dia de vida.

- Vamos? – A noiva disse, oferecendo sua mão para mim.

Como não podia deixar de ser, sorri para ela.

- Espero que esteja pronta. O _show _vai começar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, discordando.

- Não, James. Hoje o show vai acabar. – Estagnei no lugar. – É hoje, James, que eu, oficialmente, te libero da promessa que fez ao meu pai há dezoito anos.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram.

- Sei que você disse que já havia se desligado da promessa por causa de Scorpius, bem como sei que isso foi a maior mentira que já contou tanto para mim quanto para si mesmo, James Potter. Você se afastou por um tempo, é verdade, mas acha que não o percebi observando-me de longe? Mesmo depois de Scorpius, Jay, você continuava me protegendo, atentando-se para que ele não fizesse nada que me fizesse sofrer. Não é verdade? – Ela sorriu.

- Eu... Mas... Como? – Balbuciei.

- Eu te vi na Ala Hospitalar naquele dia, Jay. Você entrou, com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto, me viu com Scorpius e deu meia volta. Eu vi. E eu sabia que você se afastou por causa daquela cena, mas fingi que não porque estava tão feliz! Por muito tempo, culpei-me por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse... Mas, hoje, eu tenho que me desculpar a você e dizer que não me arrependo da decisão que tomei...

- Porque, se não fosse por isso, você muito provavelmente não estaria aqui hoje, não? – Sorri, limpando uma lágrima que caía por sua bochecha. Eu sentia as minhas próprias descendo, mas isso não importava. Tanto quando éramos crianças quanto hoje e para sempre, para mim, Rose sempre virá em primeiro lugar. – Cuidado, sua boba, ou irá manchar a maquiagem.

Ela sorriu, agradecida, e, novamente, pegou minha mão para acompanha-la até a sala onde seu pai e os outros padrinhos esperavam para sua entrada. Antes que entrássemos, puxei-a em minha direção e abracei, beijando-a levemente na testa.

- Muito obrigado, Rosie. – Disse-lhe e entrei.

Naquele dia, despedi-me de minha promessa. Finalmente, estava na hora de começar a me preocupar mais comigo mesmo. Procurar um emprego novo, quem sabe. Daniel recentemente me enviara uma mensagem da Austrália e dissera que o Ministério de lá estava com algumas vagas abertas.

De repente, a Austrália me pareceu uma boa opção.

E a boa notícia é que, desta vez, eu não precisaria mais pedir a permissão de mais ninguém para viajar.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Traduções:**

___- And now that the rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey:_ E agora que a rosa desabrochou, uma luz atinge a escuridão sobre o cinza._  
_

- _At the beggining with you: _No início com você.

- _They were sitting on the strawberry swing: _Eles estavam sentados no balanço de morango.

- _There's never a right time to say goodbye: _Não há momento certo para se despedir.

- _One more mile to Jericho: _Mais uma milha para Jericó.

- _Why do love always feel like a battlefield?: _Por que o amor sempre se parece com um campo de batalha?

- _Tell me, what do you do when it all falls apart?: _Diga-me, o que você faz quando tudo desmorona?

- _I don't want to way another day: _Não quero esperar mais um dia.

- _I haven't forgot: _Eu não me esqueci.

* * *

**Wow. Quinze páginas.**

**Fazia tempo que não escrevia tanto assim em um dia.**

**Bom, falando sobre Kiss From A Rose, eu praticamente segui o tema de Faux Pas - vocês sabem, toda essa história de promessa. Haha. No entanto, quis fazer uma história voltada para a relação entre o James Sirius e a Rose, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado (: Essa era uma Fic que já estava há quase um ano aqui no meu computador, somente com a primeira parte preparada, e eu não conseguia por nada conclui-la. Hoje, não sei por quê, a inspiração veio e consegui terminá-la!**

**A intenção não era fazer romance algum entre eles, mas sim me focar no relacionamento de confiança entre membros de uma mesma família. Na maneira como James viu sua pequena se transformar em uma mulher independente e confiante, que não precisa de mais ninguém além de si mesma para tomar suas próprias decisões para ser feliz.**

**Mesmo que isso signifique que ela terá de se casar com um Malfoy.**

**Porém, admito: e a tentação de colocar um incesto no meio? . Hahaha.**

**Por favor, comentem escrevendo o que acharam da Fic e façam o dia desta fic writter melhor!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Reky.**


End file.
